


枯萎

by criska4115



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criska4115/pseuds/criska4115
Summary: “那这次先饶了哥哥，欠我的别忘了还。”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 6





	枯萎

“哥跟我做。” 黄旭熙在他背后闷闷出声的时候，李泰容还在低着头看手机里热带鱼游来游去吃鱼食的视频。他很快反应过来把手机放回兜里，摸摸发烫的耳廓，低声回了一句先回去再说。

“可是忍不住了，现在就想要哥。” 黄旭熙又往前凑了几步，还没到身体贴着身体的程度，但李泰容能感觉那视线贴着他的皮肉，顺着骨骼，上上下下游走了好几个来回。他又想到了刚才鱼缸里的热带鱼。勉强转过头，那家伙的裤裆很明显鼓起好大一块。黄旭熙微微苦着脸，眉毛挂在那，像条可怜的大狗，开口却又理直气壮重复了几次，说现在就想要哥。

场馆外面似乎还在下雨，很远的地方有雷电的闪光劈下来，李泰容在心里数了十秒，雷声没有响起。他开口，听见自己微弱的声音，“那你轻一点。”

他们在舞台后方那张桌子上做了，上面还铺着上次开集会特意给铺上的红绒布。像一个玩物，他能感到自己的乳头在初秋微凉的空气里立了起来。黄旭熙的手总是很大，太大了。大到可以一只手把他的脖子掐住，大到往他臀瓣抽下去会整个布满红印。像个怪物，他边这么想边抓住黄旭熙的头发，微微往上扯了扯，说：“可以了，可以直接进来。” 黄旭熙从下面探出头，皱皱鼻子，“哥为什么好像比我更急？”

“没有…你快一点等会场馆要锁门了…” 李泰容羞红了脸，腿在空中蹬了几下，很快被黄旭熙拉过去缠在自己的腰侧。“哥哥不要急，会让你舒服的。”

根本不是什么舒服不舒服的问题，他的心又涨了起来，胸腔几乎容不下那么多的气体，李泰容焦灼着发话，“旭熙，旭熙？” 男孩的手指还在他的甬道里温柔又折磨地抽动着，李泰容努力打开自己，“你亲亲我。”

“好。”

做的时候，李泰容嘴里经常中文韩文英文乱往外蹦。像性爱机器人，黄旭熙不合时宜地这样想。他用阴茎鞭笞美丽的哥哥，而哥哥哭叫，高潮，程序紊乱，语言都选不好了。那些词，旭熙、Lucas、欧巴，颠三倒四，伴随着温暖甬道的收缩，激得他更用力往里探，做得狠了，daddy也喊得出口。李泰容讲英文总有一股奶音，但他自己意识不到——可能因为不熟悉，所以像自我防御那样用小孩子语气来讨好别人的耳膜，从而忽略小小的瑕疵。

还有谁听过他念英文？班上那几个衰仔，海关的工作人员，酒吧里色眯眯的白人鬼佬？他在李泰容身体里撞得近乎失去节奏，哥哥眼泪口水整脸都是，像水里捉捕上来的塞壬。黄旭熙边摆着腰照顾好哥哥，边咬着两颊内侧，一边做爱一边想着暴力，要扯掉他们的皮肉。他脾气的确没有那么好。

等他在幻想里像个困兽斗红了眼，李泰容一声破碎的尖叫才把他拉回现实。他没忍住随着痉挛的穴肉射了出来。错过了哥哥的一次高潮，表情没看到，哥嘴里念的名字也没留心听，会不会跳出来前任的名字？有点可惜。但没关系的，还有下一次，下下次。他把阴茎拔出来，去吻哥哥的嘴。泰容软着任他纠缠，间隙中发出鼻音，应该是哭狠了。亲完以后他掰开腿，看到那张可怜的小嘴和上面那张一样抽抽搭搭，还往外冒着自己刚射进去的东西，黄旭熙又生起气来，“哥，再做一次好不好？”

“不要了不要了...” 李泰容摇头挣扎着要起来，很快被他的手压下去，“明天再做好不好？”不是他不想做，是做得狠了以后第二天都有幻觉。他在课桌底下夹着腿坐立不安，小穴里一会儿是学弟带着茧的手指，一会儿是那条灵活的舌头，一会儿又是那根把他捅得死去活来的阴茎。他被留在性爱的余韵里醒不来，乳头还经常肿着，蹭在不太舒适的制服衬衫上，眼泪都能掉一地。下课了要去厕所弄，因为内裤里全是流的水，怕真的像旭熙说的那样“哥哥的内裤都湿透了”。

过了不应期的东西很快又硬起来，抵在腿根颇有精神，试图引起注意。李泰容哆嗦嗦要躲，但黄旭熙像头兽一样罩在上头，圈着他不给走。

“你用脚帮我打出来。” 昨天夜训完他没有回去，朋友们凑在一起干不了什么好事。所有娱乐活动玩完最后还是围聚在一起看片。不知道谁找的片子，里面女人穿着齐逼裙，躺在床上露出大好风光用脚伺候镜头外的人。他盯着那双脚想起泰容，眼神暗着舔舔嘴唇，旁边一个不怎么熟的队友看见了打趣道，“熙哥试过呢？” 黄旭熙挪了座位，“下次试试。”

李泰容听了以后，脸烧起来说不会，泛着红的骨节抓起散落的衣服要穿，又下意识停住动作等他发话。多乖啊，明知自己是砧板上待宰的活物，还温顺着坐在那，不辩解也不跑开，好像别人的失控已在他的预料之中，而他什么都能接受。

黄旭熙很快笑了一下，“那这次先饶了哥哥，欠我的别忘了还。”


End file.
